


Скуби-Ду и пляжная встреча

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Daphne Blake, Alpha Fred Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beaches, Beta Velma Dinkley, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Shaggy, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: В этом мире омеги, альфы, беты мерзнут, пока не найдут своих соулмейтов. Фред ещё не нашёл своих омегу и бету.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс, Соулмейты





	Скуби-Ду и пляжная встреча

— Выходи, мы подъехали! — сообщили Фреду по телефону, и он плотнее запахнул теплое пальто. Была середина июля, но его морозило. И это было нормально. К сожалению, Фред единственный в команде Mystery не нашел своей пары, своего соулмейта. 

«Покуда у человека нет соулмейта — он мерзнет. Сердце не согревает тепло бьющихся в унисон сердец. И тепло это не расходится по телу его», — так всегда говорила бабушка. Раньше Фред не верил, не думал. А потом познакомился с ребятами из Mystery, которые к тому моменту уже были вместе и оказались соулмейтами. Альфа Дафна, омега Шэгги и бета Вильма. Они представляли прекрасную триаду и смотрелись невероятно гармонично. Фред тоже мечтал когда-нибудь встретить своего соулмейта-омегу, а после уже и бету. Но он все еще был один, все еще мерз от внутреннего холода. 

Фред подошел к фургону и сел назад к Шэгги и Скуби-Ду. Шэгги был глубоко беременным и излучал такой внутренний свет, что вызывал невольную улыбку.

— Привет, Фред! Утеплился? — хихикнул Шэгги. Сам он был в легкой зеленой рубашке и коротких коричневых шортах. 

— Естественно! — Фред усмехнулся. 

— Мы же едем на пляж! 

Дорога была недолгой, и Фред планировал весь день гонять на серфе. На пряже довольный Шэгги выгрузил еду и выпустил Скуби. Дафна и Велма выносили матрасики и пледики, зонтики и круги для плавания. Фред лишь схватил свою доску для серфинга. Вода была красивой и, скорее всего, теплой. Вот только Фред все равно не ощутит этого. Он все также будет мерзнуть. 

Фред стащил с себя пальто и утепленные ботинки. Под одеждой на нем был гидрокостюм, так как только в нем было достаточно тепло. Надев утепленные гидрокроссы, Фред рванул к воде, затормозив у самой кромки набегающей волны. 

Заходить в воду всегда было тяжело: пробирал озноб от одной только мысли об этом. 

Фред постоял у воды и хотел уже было войти, как обратил внимание на омегу, собирающегося поплавать. На омеге были только плавки, однако комфортно ему совсем не было, и Фред замер, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним. 

Трясясь, омега подошел к воде, но тут же одернул ногу. Зубы его стучали, а кожа покрылась мурашками. 

— Привет! Стоило одеть гидрокостюм. Он помогает сохранить хоть немного тепла. Согреться, конечно, сложно, но хотя бы что-то, — произнес Фред и протянул руку: — я Фред Джонсон. 

Омега фыркнул, но пожатие дрожащей рукой все-таки вернул:

— Я не одинокий омега, меня не морозит из-за соулмейта. Я просто не люблю холодную воду, — у него зуб на зуб не попадал. 

Его маленькая ладонь коснулась руки Фреда, и они встретились взглядами. Точно такие же яркие голубые глаза, точно такие же светлые волосы, но совсем другая, робкая улыбка. 

— Мэттью Дэвидсон, — омега улыбнулся шире, и Фреду стало как-то особенно тепло. Он смотрел в глубокие голубые глаза, и ему хотелось расстегнуть гидрокостюм и скинуть гидрокроссы, так сильно он в них запарился. — Знаешь, а мне совсем уже не холодно. Думаю, я смог бы искупаться. 

Синие губы Мэттью и правда стали розовыми, а сам он перестал трястись. 

— Тепло сердец, бьющихся в унисон, всегда согревает тело, — произнесла пожилая омега, сидевшая на топчане у самой воды. 

— Поздравляю вас, мальчики, — прокряхтел бета, стоявший рядом с ней. 

— И бету своего ищите скорее, — хмыкнул немолодой альфа, окопавшийся вместе с маленьким мальчиком в песочном замке недалеко от них.

— Обязательно найдем! — прошептал Фред. А команда Mystery уже неслась к нему через весь пляж, подгоняемая веселым гиканьем Шэгги и Скуби-Ду.


End file.
